


Stroke of Genius

by spinner33



Series: CM - Close to Canon [37]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Confident Reid, Jealous Hotch, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid distracts Hotch from work.  Hotch is jealous of Reid’s toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stroke of Genius

“Working hard?” Reid asked from the study doorway.

From his desk, Hotch grunted, not looking up from the computer. 

“Jack said good night. I read him three stories. He’s asleep now.”

Hotch grunted again. That was the most he had said since disappearing from the dinner table and retreating into the study.

Reid prowled into the room. He set down a shot glass with a couple inches of amber liquor in it well within Hotch’s reach. Aaron’s eyes darted away from the computer screen long enough to direct his hand where to go to reach the glass. Too quickly, he returned to the numbers that were plaguing his fevered brain.

“You’re welcome,” Reid mused, kissing Aaron on the crown of his head before disappearing around the desk and out the doorway. Spencer’s hair was wet. A drop of water traced down Hotch’s cheek. He brushed it away. Had Reid already been in and out of the shower, getting ready for bed?

Hotch muttered to himself about annoying interruptions as he took a gulp of scotch and set the glass back down.

Aaron blinked at the computer screen and then back at the doorway. He realized that Reid had walked through the study entirely naked, fresh from the shower, and smelling of warm peaches. The profiler in Hotch’s brain reminded him that that particular scent belonged to one of the flavored body oils which lived in their private stash in a nightstand drawer.

Next to Hotch’s shot glass was a small silver remote control about the size of a computer mouse. Aaron picked up the thin remote and held it in the palm of his hand, fingering it carefully. He gave a quick smile and tossed the computer one last glance, only long enough to save and close his budget spreadsheet. Then he turned off the laptop for the night. Hotch emptied his shot of scotch and hurried for the bedroom.

Reid was lying in wait. Well, actually, he was lying on their bed on his stomach, balanced on his elbows, chest padded against a pillow. He had a book propped against the headboard. His bare feet peeked out from the end of the sheets and blankets. He lifted his feet, and let the silken sheets pool over his naked thighs. He lazily swished his toes back and forth. He pretended he was reading – maybe he was really reading – and acted as if he had not slyly set the mother of all honey traps to get Hotch away from his budget concerns.

Hotch gave a sideways grin and fingered the remote in his palm. He watched Reid’s toes curl and heard him inhale sharply. Spencer moaned and put his legs back down, stretching them apart an inch or two. Aaron turned and closed the bedroom door, making sure to lock it.

“Sorry I was so busy,” Hotch offered. Reid gave him an understanding smile over one shoulder, and casually went back to his book. He licked a thumb, turned a page, and lifted one slender foot again. Was that a subtle hint to go up a notch?

Hotch thumbed the controls, and a shudder went through Reid from the middle outward. He gasped again, and put his head down on the pillow under his chest. Aaron crept closer to the bed. He thumbed the controls once more, and watched Spencer’s hips writhe against the mattress, slowly, easily. He was arching his backside with each grind of his hips. He rolled onto his side to curl up, and gave Hotch the most tempting smile, eyes beginning to glaze with need.

Hotch put the remote on the nightstand, turned off the light, and put Reid’s book out of reach on the settee past the end of the bed. He stood at the side of the bed and caressed Spencer’s hip, pushing the covers away from his nakedness.

“Up,” Aaron whispered, wiggling one finger. Spencer obeyed at once, sitting on the edge of the mattress and leaning his face against Hotch’s stomach, hugging him around one thigh. Hotch collected both Reid’s hands and held them tight, kissing his fingers, sucking gently on his fingertips one at a time. Spencer was quivering, eyes closed tight, breath harsh coming in harsh pants as he ground against the mattress. He was inches from rutting against Hotch's leg.

Hotch opened a nightstand drawer and found the right vial of oil by the scent that lingered in the air. He set it by the remote, and turned his attention back to Spencer, imagining how his lover had used the same oil minutes before to lubricate and stretch himself before inserting his toy. Aaron took Reid’s shoulders and positioned him back against the mattress. Hotch nosed a kiss to Reid’s damp lips as he put Reid’s hands above his head and left them crossed there.

“Open,” Hotch murmured. Reid whined in protest, but obeyed, parting his knees. Hotch turned off the toy, and Reid whined again. Aaron gave him a quick smack on the inside of his thigh in punishment, and turned the toy back on, jetting up the frequency.

“….oh….oh….oh….” Reid whispered, hips shaking, thighs trembling.

Hotch shut it off again just as quickly, and watched Reid’s chest rise and fall as he panted for breath.

“Oh, yes. Tease me, you beast,” Spencer rasped, laughing softly.

Hotch opened the vial of flavored oil, and smoothed a few drops on his fingers and palms. Starting at Spencer’s shoulders, he began to caress and stroke and knead his chest, moving downward all the while. Reid sighed heavily with contentment and closed his eyes.

“Turn over,” Hotch whispered too soon. Reid flipped onto his stomach, folded his arms, and hid his face in the crook of one elbow. Aaron’s strong hands moved again to Reid’s shoulders, slowly down along his spine and back up again. Hotch loved indulging his lover in this impromptu backrub, because it gave him every opportunity to admire every inch of what belonged to him. Hotch could not deny that it was one hell of a turn-on, the sight of Reid spread out this way, with the end of that bright purple toy visible against his pale skin. It bothered Aaron too, though. It really bothered him. Damn toys. He couldn't quite believe himself - was he jealous of a vibrator?

Hotch bent down to nibble the nape of Reid’s neck with delicate kisses. Spencer moaned out his appreciation of the gesture. Hotch knelt on the bed over Reid’s thighs, and licked the back of Spencer’s right ear.

“Over,” he said.

“Mm….mm….oh, yes,” Reid purred. Hotch reached back for the oil once more. He spun around again when he felt fingers grab his belt and undo his trousers. Hotch scowled at Reid and pushed the hands away.

“No. Bad,” he growled, pushing them back above Reid’s head. “Stay.”

“Awww,” Spencer pouted.

“Do I need to handcuff you?” Hotch questioned. Reid smiled playfully, but shook his head no. Hotch leaned over Reid, nuzzling their noses together, dotting another gentle kiss to his mouth. He moved down on the floor, getting between Reid’s knees.

“I know I’m not very good at this,” Hotch murmured in a strange moment of self-doubt, eyes on the floor.

One long-fingered hand found his jaw, and tenderly lifted his head up. Reid was staring Aaron in the eyes across the expanse of pale flesh between them, not to mention around his aching erection.

“I couldn't disagree more,” Spencer hummed with a lazy, sweet smile.

“Why do you keep all these toys if you’re truly happy with me?” Hotch asked, thumbing the nub end of the purple thing inside his lover.

“Oh….Hotch....” Reid whispered, sitting up, coiling his arms and legs around Aaron's chest and shoulders in order to hug him tight. “You’re so cute. Oh my god. Hotch, it’s not a question of with you and happy, or with toys and happy.”

“It’s not?” Aaron questioned skeptically.

“No...never... ” Spencer whispered, nosing Aaron’s mouth, nuzzling his cheek. “I have you, and you make me so happy. When I have you and I have toys too? I am even happier.”

“I see. So, would you throw them all away if I made you choose?” Hotch asked.

Reid stopped short. He uncurled his legs and loosened his arms, and looked Hotch dead in the eye. A half grin took his mouth sideways as he gave a quick snort of amusement.

“Aaron Hotchner, when you can fuck me non-stop for eight hours with nothing but a double-AA battery up your butt, I will throw away every last sex toy I own. Deal?” Reid mused.

Hotch sprang up and pushed Reid back against the mattress.

“Deal,” Aaron growled, removing the object of his jealousy from Reid’s body with a quick tug and dropping it aside.

“Oh….God…Aaron…..no…no…no,” Reid winced, rolling his eyes. “It wasn’t a challenge. Goddamn it. Would you please stop being so fucking competitive?”

“The time is now 11 p.m.,” Hotch purred, pushing down his trousers and getting to work. Spencer groaned in reply, more annoyed than aroused, at least for a few minutes.


End file.
